To Conquer The Raquen League
by Tiger Army
Summary: The Raquen region, a region full of vast landscapes and only five major cities and less than fifteen towns, despite being the largest region. Suddenly, three children decided to leave their small towns to see the vast and beautiful country. OCs Accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there folks! It's me, here with a fantastic new product for your self-pleasure! I'm going to be starting my very first OC fic. The first official chapter will be posted (Gasp!) by July Fourth! This gives me time to select eligible candidates and such and so.

Now, please fill out the required form below.

Name:

Age:

Hometown:

Hair:

Eye color:

Skin color/ethnicity: (Omg! A pokemon fic that wants ethnic diversity!)

Height:

weight/build:

Clothing and accessories:

Notable Features:

Favourite Food:

Favourite Possession:

Favourite Pokemon:

Hobbies:

Dreams:

Personality:

Nicknames(s):

Alias(es):

Sexuality:

Age:

Birthday:

Star Sign:

Occupation: (Trainer, Coordinator, Ranger, Breeder, double agent, Team Galactic, the guy who just stands around, Other) Please choose one.

Contest Clothing: (Assuming you're a coordinator)

Possessions: (How do they keep stock? Do they rarely use items?)

History: (I don't want two sentences, I want a paragraph.)

Personality: (Again, I want a paragraph. Six to eight sentences. If you leave this blank, you'd better hope the rest of your information is printed gold.)

Strengths:

Weaknesses/inabilities:

Battle style:

Work Ethic:

Goals:

Crush: (Leave this blank if it doesn't apply to you.)

Battle Cry:

Contest Cry:

Interaction: (How well do you interact with your peers?)

Role: (Note: Three main characters, a rival for each, and at least a male and female bad guy. I also need gym leaders and the Elite Four. My character will suffice as Champion.)

Quote: (To let me get to know your character a bit more)

Misc:

POKEMON (Six total, with them in order of use, most used at the top. No legendary, only one of each Eeveelution, and badass evolutions (Garchomp, Dragonite, Salamence, Tyranitar, Slacking, Blissey, Etc. must be justified if the character is younger than 19. Copy and paste the block below, making a separate one for each 'mon.)

Species:

Moves:

Personality:

History:

* * *

If you're applying for the Gym Leader position, fill out the form below in addition to the form above.

Type you specialize in:

Introduction:

Approach: (Do you stick to defensive moves?)

Badge Description:

Well, I realize that this is a long ass list of things I need to know about your character but I'm OCD about detail and when it comes to writing about others characters, I like to be as thorough as possible. Hopefully, this doesn't make your review too long. Just in case, I'll be publishing a second chapter where you can finish those reviews off, alright?

~Tiger Army.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I realise I forgot to mention a few things. One, I DO need Gym Leaders, Bad Guys, and such and so. Second, I forgot to show you guys MY OC.

Name: Dante Letruese

Age: 14

Hometown: Davenport City (In my region)

Hair: Brown hair that is short (bout ¾ of an inch)

Eye color: light brown

Skin color/ethnicity: white

Height: 5'10''

weight/build: 130, rather scrawny and sickly

Clothing and accessories: Wears a black cap with a bunch of Duskull floating around it. He wears a thick white long-sleeved shirt with black and gray stripes. His backpack is black with the image of a Duskull on it. His jeans are light-blue with a gold stripe along the front. He tends to wear sneakers with blue stripes across the toes.

Notable Features: He has freckles that form the same pattern Regice sports.

Favourite Food: Iced Coffee

Favourite Possession: his iPoke, an iPhone like accessory that functions like a Pokegear and an MP3 player all at once.

Favourite Pokemon: Duskull

Hobbies: Gardening, cooking, coming up with recipes.

Dreams: To star in a cooking show with a Duskull as a partner.

Personality: Pessimistic. Dante has difficulty finding the good in things, almost always focusing on the negative things in life. However, this atribute takes a 180 degree turn when he enters the kitchen. When in "Cook" mode, he's always adventurous, often inventing meals that turn heads. Like plenty of fourteen year olds, girls are always on his mind, tucked away in the corner somewhere. He battles and tries to show off at the same time, often leading him to defeat. He's quite stubborn, rash, and doesn't give up when it comes to something he firmly believes in. This quality also gives him firm loyalty which his friends deeply enjoy. Unfortunately, when he loses, he tends to take his rage out on those who surround him, often snapping and yelling at his pokemon or the person next to him. Also, like any other fourteen year old, he almost always fails to take the blame for something that was obviously his fault. He takes great pride in his synesthesia and often tries to describe his experences with people.

Nicknames(s): Don

Alias(es): That spooky ghost boy

Sexuality: straight (for the first time in my writing career)

Birthday: april 4th

Star Sign: Aries

Occupation: Trainer

Contest Clothing: a black suit with three silk scarves tied around his torso and draping the floor from both sides and behind him. He wears a blond wig and styles the artificial hair into a manly ponytail. (somehow)

Possessions: Usually keeps Potions, Antidotes, and Berries. He has an insulated pocket where he carries the ingrediants for their next meal.

History: He grew up in Davenport City with his father where they made a successful living. His mother and younger brother had left the duo when Dante was rather young, mostly because his mother wanted Dante's father to quit his dead end job and work somewhere else. Shortly after the divorce, he started to climb the ranks and she tried to come back. He refused her. When Dante turned 13, his father was "Let Go" in order to cut costs. He was, however, hired at a company in Alder town, where Randal was to begin his Pokemon journey. He grabbed his gear, hugged his dad one last time, then set out on a journey across the vast Raquen Region. He was diagnosed with synesthesia and epilepsy.

Strengths: Deep sense of loyalty, cooking skills, great memory, able to solve math problems quickly.

Weaknesses/inabilities: unable to swim, fear of drowning, gets incredibly sick when he's around flashy objects or objects that are moving entirely too fast. He tends to avoid these things, because they could also send him into an epileptic seizure.

Battle style: Impress the ladies

Work Ethic: non-existant unless he's cooking.

Goals: Capture a Duskull, teach it to cook, star in a cooking show, participate in the Raquen Conference.

Crush:

Battle Cry: "Get in it to win it, (insert pokemon's name)!"

Contest Cry: "Savor the spotlight, (Insert Pokemon's name)!"

Interaction: Dante, like a magnet, attracts attention from people who are opposite eachother. His best friends happen to be optimistic people with no sense of direction in a kitchen

Role: Trainer (I lied about the Champion part last time.)

Quote: "Basically, I have this ability, it's like, being able to convert numbers into colors and process them all in the correct order. I don't know how I can do this, but it's like this malfunction in the brain where-" (He's usually shut up by this point)

Misc: Least favorite food is Cauliflower.

POKEMON (Six total, with them in order of use, most used at the top. No legendary, only one of each Eeveelution, and badass evolutions (Garchomp, Dragonite, Salamence, Tyranitar, Slacking, Blissey, Etc.) must be justified if the character is younger than 19. Copy and paste the block below, making a separate one for each 'mon.)

Species: Bulbasaur (starter)

Moves: Curse, Vine Whip, Sludge Bomb, and Headbutt

Personality: Bulbasaur is a laid-back kind of pokemon who would much rather kick back in the shad, eat some grass, then curl up in a ball than battle.

History: Starter pokemon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Species: Numel

Moves: Magnitude, Flamethrower, Rock Slide, Rest

Personality: rather simple. It appears to feel no pain, always taking hits, falling over, then getting right back up and stare at the foe. Like any other Numel, it hates the feeling of being hungry and will make obnoxious noises until fed.

History: First pokemon Dante captures. It became hungry after smelling Dante's delicious cooking.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Species: Duskull

Moves: Sucker Punch, Future Sight, Trick, and Shadow Sneak.

Personality: A trickster. Duskull loves the attention he recieves from Dante and has decided not to evolve.

History: Dante decides to visit the graveyard after hearing from the people in the nearby town about mysterous noises that kept them awake at night. What he found made him jump for joy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Species: Staryu

Moves: Ice Beam, Thunder, Psychic, Surf

Personality: It is shown to be incredibly loyal to Dante. It's often been found hugging Dante's leg.

History: Found Staryu during a fishing trip.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Species: Skarmory

Moves: Steel Wing, Fly, Payback, Swords Dance

Personality: Cold and ruthless. It takes great pleasure in making Dante mad and picking on the other pokemon. When it attacks, it generally goes hard and strong, not holding back for even the smallest or weakest of pokemon.

History: Dante catches it attacking his old neighbors in Davenport City.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Species: Rhyhorn

Moves: Flamethrower, Thunder, Earthquake, Dragon Rush.

Personality: Incredibly affectionate toward Dante and Duskull and the rest of the group. He is the youngest member of the team, being just a baby, and is known to cry when his feelings are hurt.

History: was received as an egg right outside Cypress City. Was powerful enough to take down the 5th gym leader's pokemon and has been a staple to the team ever since

Well, there you go, my OC. This chapter should give you the review space to submit another OC or finish one that was cut off by the previous chapter.


End file.
